1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to optical display devices and more particularly to optical display devices of the type capable of creating the illusion of an object floating in space.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Devices capable of creating an illusion of an object floating in space are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 995,607, 2,628,533 and 3,647,284 all disclose devices capable of creating the illusion of an object floating in space. However, in each instance, the illusion is created by multiple reflections off one or more concave mirrored surfaces. Applicant is also aware of the use of lasers to effect the illusion of objects floating in space. However, the high cost of lasers renders this technique impractical for numerous applications.